


It’s a Good Kind of Madness (Mood Board)

by Aceometric



Series: Mood Boards [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Episode: s01e08 Flash vs. Arrow, M/M, Mood Board, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: Eddie Thawne as Venom
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne/Venom Symbiote
Series: Mood Boards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	It’s a Good Kind of Madness (Mood Board)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



> Putting all my Moodboards on AO3
> 
> Tumblr Summary: Inspired by a post @a-redharlequin reblogged that I initially thought was about Eddie Thawne, but was actually about Eddie Brock from Venom. It did however give me the idea for this AU.

When the Flash came to him after the attack, Eddie almost reached for his gun, only the Symbiote’s voice in his head kept him back.

_See what he wants, we can defend ourselves if he attacks again._

It turns out what he wanted was to apologies. Apparently the bank robber they had been chasing _could_ induce rage, and he’d hit the Flash with it. He was very sorry for what he’d done now though.

Before, it might not have been enough, the anger might have been induced, but he still targeted Eddie. Now though, Eddie knew something about wanting to hurt people because of something vicious influencing your mind. The Symbiote might be his friend, but it wasn’t a unicorn.

So Eddie forgave him, and watched as the super powered vigilante relaxed immediately, his face (what little of it Eddie could see between the mask and the vibrating) light up with a dazzling smile.

In the Back of his head, the Symbiote made a noise suspiciously like a purr.

_We like this one too._


End file.
